ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Nia and Tess
Nia and Tess is the friendship pairing between Nia Baxter and Tess on Raven's Home. They are best friends who live next door to each other and spend most of their times together Nia and Tess are portrayed by Navia Robinson and Sky Katz respectively. Moments Season 1 Big Trouble in Little Apartment * Nia opens up to Tess about her discomfort with the living situation. You're Gonna Get It * Nia and Tess try out different Raven's makeups together against her wish. * Tess and Nia start hanging out with cool eighth graders Fears of a Clown * Both Nia and Tess have a crush on the same boy, Wally. * They both act weird around Wally. * Tess and Nia both have the same idea to pretend that they've lost contact lenses. * They both realize that Wally is not worth it at the same time. The Baxtercism of Levi Grayson * Tess gives up halloween fun to spend the night with Nia who has chicken pox. * Tess decorates Nia's bedroom using halloween theme. * Nia and Tess do a trick-or-trick experience where Tess dresses up in different costumes for Nia to knock and ask for candy. * They eat Booker's secret stash of candy together. Dream Moms * Tess helps Nia in her research to trigger psychic powers. Season 2 The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two * When Nia feels left out, Tess comes over to cheer her up. * Tess and Nia hug each other. Because * Tess dresses up as Nia's crush to help Nia practice how to talk to her crush. Cop To It * Tess helps Nia with her recycling efforts. * Tess invites Nia to go have fun with her lock pick. * Nia and Tess hang out at Tess's uncle's cop car. * Tess says that Nia is cool. * Nia defends Tess when Raven accuses her of being the one who tagged the bin. * Tess takes the blame when all the evidence leads to Nia to protect Nia. * Raven admits that Tess is a good friend for her daughter. The Missteps * Nia and Tess audition together to join The Red Hot Chili Steppers dance crew. * When told that there's only a room for one, both Tess and Nia don't want to take the opportunity since they don't want to be separated. * Tess and Nia start their own step dance group. * Their friendship is tested when they can't agree on who should lead the team or what moves are more important. * Nia feels bad that she and Tess are fighting. * Tess and Nia eventually make up and decide to do their own performance, just the two of them, after losing all their teammates to The Red Hot Chili Steppers. * Even though they don't win, Nia and Tess admit that they've won something more important - their friendship. Oh Father, Where Art Thou? * During the father-daughter dance, Nia and Tess comfort each other about their absent dads. * Nia and Tess swap clothes so that Tess can dance with her dad in Nia's dress. Similarities * They both like making fun of Booker. * They live in the same apartment building. * They both had a crush on Wally in Fears of a Clown Differences * Tess is wild and carefree while Nia is responsible and a perfectionist. Trivia TBA Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Friendships